War Profit
by Fall2Glory
Summary: The Corpus had won. The Grineer were defeated and their Queens slain. All before the first Warframe was awakened. Now because of a desicion that was made after the War's end, the Corpus were split. the Corpus now fight a splintered Faction called the Mortem, dragging several Frames into this war.


**Hello everyone who reads my stuff! It's me again with my 10th story. Also, some minor news involving the Warframe Snippets. Firstly, that collection is being placed under Hiatus since I enjoy writing more on the Personalizations of Frames and I figured I should mention that. Anyway, as for this AU, well, I'll explain about that now.**

-Line Break-

The Corpus had one. The Grineer were no longer able to sustain themselves after so many years of constantly using the same Biological Template, rendering the sample finally useless. With Grineer numbers decreasing, it was only a matter of time before the Corpus had discovered the Kuva Fortress and invaded it. No more was the Elder Queen or the Worm Queen. The Grineer had lost and the Corpus finally had full control of the galaxy.

Now, with this control, they could go back to what they were doing during the time of the Orokin and focus on making a profit, but first, some changes had to be made. To begin with, Alad-V was imprisoned for his experimentation on the Infested and almost created a new strand of the Tennocyte Virus. Afterwards, some Corpus researchers raided his labs and came across many interesting specimen and notes. One particular note told of a Warframe that was vivisected and had its outer shell ripped off of it to make the Zanuka. Both the Frame and the Zanuka were then put in stasis.

The Corpus Board of Directors had culminated to speak of these recent discoveries and what should be done. Some of the less moral members wanted to take this as a sign and hunt down other Frames to create more specialized Zanuka in a variety of ways. Others voted to return the Frame to their resting place and offer the Zanuka as both an apology for the actions of Alad-V did to them and a sign that the Warframes don't have to slaughter them. Ultimately, it came down to the highest member of the Board and he ruled for the latter to proceed with the plans and to contact the Lotus.

However, this decision started the formation of a small crack in the Corpus Board. While the War united them, the war was now done. There was nothing keeping them from trying to start a coupe.

That's why, after the Lotus received the Frame and the Zanuka, they seceded from the Corpus. Onwards from there, they formed a new faction who wanted nothing more than to expand their wealth, but also cause war. The called themselves The Mortem.

This faction was made with the most ruthless of the Corpus and after they freed Alad-V, they called him their leader.

That was five years ago before the Frames were reawakened. However, this story doesn't involve those who slept on Earth, but from those who floated in the void of space. Those who were lost and those who were trapped outside of the Void. Those who had stories beyond the old Orokin Empire.

-Line Break-

Mars. The red planet. It was the home to the last civilization ruled by a Pharaoh. The last with a hero at its throne. However, that hero fell asleep when the Grineer attacked before their fall. He was a ruthless, but benevolent, ruler, and the Mortem wanted what laid within his Golden Sarcophagus.

What they didn't expect was for the old ruler to rise again. The sand churned beneath their feet as scarabs crawled into the Sarcophagus. A light suddenly shot out and snared a Mortem soldier, then drained them of their life. It moved on to another and another until they were all became dead.

The Sarcophagus opened. Inaros had awaken.

-Line Break-

The Plains of Eidolon were once a beautiful field that stretched all the way to the ocean. It was once the last human settlement on Earth and the resting place of the Glass Warrior.

Because of the Corpus losing their more volatile members, they had chose to help Cetus spread out. The fields became barren of any life beyond those Vay-Hek had killed. Before the Queen had fallen, it now held a large city made with Corpus engineering and the Natives own touches. While it was still beautiful, it now had a different beauty.

The Quill, however, wanted a warrior to be ready to fight if the Corpus were to return to their old ways. They asked them of the Orokin tower that was in the center of the city for guidance. It had rumbled ever so slightly before a door opened into a chamber that not even the Quill had accessed before. Inside were banners that held the Lotus' symbol and ancient writings. In the center laid a golden pod of glass before it rumbled and opened.

The Glass Warrior had returned and Gara was ready to fight.

-Line Break-

Eris was once an Corpus colony. However, because of the meteors that carried the infection and a new strand of the disease, they were quickly wiped out. Not before long, an old Orokin ship had crashed here and within it, a Frame took residence.

Before it could wake up to the present danger, a particularly docile strand of Tennocyte had wormed its way in and changed it. Infected flesh covered its body and transformed it. The Scourge was born that day.

Years later, the Mortem would try to retake Eris with limited success. However, their efforts revealed the Frame's Infected Pod as it seemed to open organically and release the Frame, along with an almost Canine Infected joining it. It was a massacre.

And one Nidus and his Helminth enjoyed.

-Line Break-

As these Frames were awakened, an old Frame struggled to free itself from its torment. It struggled against chains that held it aloft as visions of a man in the wall assaulted its mind.

Eventually, a small squad of the Mortem broke into this chamber and tried to get the Frame down to bring it to Alad-V.

However, this freed it from its chains and shadows rose from the darkness to meet the intruders. These soldiers witnessed a nightmare in front of them before the last one had his head caved in.

Harrow was free. Rells was finally awakened.

-Line Break-

The Mortem had one Frame that they captured successfully, but it was too small to them. They thought it was nothing more than a child, not even worth Alad-V's attention.

It was kept in storage, waiting to either be sold or used as spare parts. Its pod was locked up, though an attack from the Corpus changed that.

The Pod was eventually forced open as a child like laughter echoed through the ship. Afterwards the ship grew silent as a fire slowly spread across every level before ending at the foot of a spear that had impaled a soldier. The entire deck was devoid of life as a Child-like Frame seemed to play with a hacked Moa.

Nezha was ready for fun.

-Line Break-

 **And that's the prologue! I hoped that you guys enjoyed it and liked the concept. I haven't seen any stories that explores a what if a faction won the War before the first Frames were awakened. As for why I chose these Frames, well it's partially a bias and partially because I either have an idea for them or they were fleshed out enough for me to use them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review so I know what to change or improve.**


End file.
